Slave Troubles
by total-manga-freak
Summary: As a slave, Hinata's outlook on life was bleak. Finally opting to run away from her cruel master, she meets Naruto, a rich family's only son. The wheels of fate begin to turn and change is on the way. NaruHina Slight ShikaIno, SasuSaku, and NejiTen. AU
1. Prologue

Hello peoples who read this fanfic :)

This idea just popped into my head, and so I just wrote it down and this is a NaruHina fic, just to tell you in case you didn't read that part in the summery, oh! And here's the full summery:

Summery: Hinata's a slave girl who just recently ran away from her cruel master, then, gets sold to another person, Naruto, a rich family's only son. What will happen now between them, especially when Hinata's trust has been shattered and the one that shattered it, her old master, comes back? He definitely did not come for a friendly little chat either. NarutoxHinata

FLAMES ARE WELCOME! As long as you provide constructive criticism also, so I can improve myself and make this fic more enjoyable to others.

So I hope you enjoy the first chapter and hopefully, will stay for the rest :D

…

Oh right, forgot the disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, however, I do own my own characters……..which unfortunately isn't Naruto

---OTL---

A girl, 14 or so with lovely milky eyes and purplish hair, was trembling, holding her cut cheek in pain, blood flowing freely from it. Her eyes blurred as she ran away. Her master did this to her. _Her master._ Such a despicable creature she couldn't even know where to start.

When she and her family first came to master's house, she had thought what a handsome man he was, and how nice she looked. She had thought he was different from all the rest but she thought wrong. At first she charmed her, gained her trust. Spoke words that were not true. Then he broke her trust in the cruelest way.

She wondered what her family did to deserve this life of slavery.

---OTL---

She couldn't take it anymore. Her master was always hitting her, throwing things at her, even when he wasn't drunk. He would have even had his way with her if her family hadn't stepped in. But, because of that, her family was punished. Severely punished. Everyday, she would see her family get beaten, and new bruises and cuts would appear on them day after day and it was all because of her.

Her master had always beaten her cousin the most though. He knew how Neji tried to protect her the hardest, since they were the last children in the family. She could never stand up to her master for he would just slap her hard and say, "I'll deal with you later." Oh how hard he had beaten her all those times. Just remembering those memories made her wince pain, remembering the injuries as if they were fresh.

She cried herself to sleep everyday, thinking of how much grief she causes her family. If she wasn't here, everything would be alright. Those are the last thoughts she has before she goes to sleep.

---OTL---

She made her decision when her master came home drunk one day. He was swaying to and fro, mumbling incoherent words under his breath while drinking from the bottle in his hand. She trembled in fear when his eyes found her. He slowly made his way towards her, stumbling every few steps. He threw the bottle to the side and came closer.

He tried to push himself on top of her and tried to smother her in kisses. Before she knew it, her hand had found its way to his cheek. Her hand was stinging; no doubt her master's cheek was stinging even more. She knew she had done the wrong thing, for her mater's usually handsome face clouded with anger, and he pushed her down with more force.

He covered her face with kisses and she could smell a strong odor of alcohol from him. She struggled, but it was no use, her strength was weakened so she just closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. Before he could go any further though, there was a sound of breaking glass above her. She opened her eyes, finding her master had collapsed on her and Neji was standing over him, breathing heavily with the broken glass bottle in his hand.

That night, she cried, cried like she never had before. Her master had woken up, found Neji, and proceeded in beating him to a pulp. She saw Neji go unconscious in the middle of his beating. Normally, he would have fought back, he could even win, but he knew if he did, he would just beat Hinata instead. When her master finally left, she quickly ran to Neji's side and bandaged him to the best of her abilities. It was horrible; he was covered in multiple cuts and bruises.

She knew she had to do it tonight. It was the only way to ease her family's pain. After she knew Neji was comfortable in his bed and fast asleep, she collected a few choice things and stole into the night.

Her eyes began to water, thinking of the family she was leaving behind. Her father's stern but caring face, her mother's loving nature, and Neji's protectiveness. Her heart was beating fast as she started to run and she hadn't gotten far when she heard her name being called. At first she thought she was caught and her eyes grew wider, and she began to feel faint.

She slowly turned around and saw who was yelling her name. She would have smiled if Neji wasn't in so much pain right now. He was hobbling out of the house, but still leaning on the walls for support. One hand was reaching towards her, as if it could stop her from leaving. The other hand however was clutching his side in pain. He called her name again, but she just tearfully shook her head, turned, and ran.

She heard her cousin's voice calling out to her for the last time before the darkness swallowed her up and she disappeared into the world. "Hinata!"

---OTL---

Well, how do you like it so far? I know, not much dialogue, but don't worry, this is just the introduction thingy. In the later chapters, it will have more dialogue.

Ja ne,

total-manga-freak


	2. A Safe Haven

I am truly sorry for this 2 year hiatus I've had. I know that any excuse I give will not satisfy you readers so all I shall say is it's has been a little hectic in my life. I apologize if I have let any of you down.

Also, I lost my inspiration of writing this fanfiction a while back which is part of the reason for my hiatus. However, during these 2 years, when I read fanfics, I just hated how an author wouldn't update for the longest time. I felt guilty of not writing but I still couldn't will myself to finish this chapter. I had several drafts for this chapter before but I never really was satisfied. Recently, I got the urge to write this fanfic again.

Unfortunately, I cannot say that I will update frequently, or like some writers, at least one chapter every week. However, I will continue this story because I feel unfair that I have cheated you by not finishing. Plus, for some reason, I have a renewed vigour at writing this, which might be a spur of the moment kind of thing. If for whatever reason I decide to discontinue this fanfic, rest assured, I will find someone to replace me at writing this.

I will continue to the best of my abilities and I hope you will follow my story with me. I hope you will forgive me and continue reading my story.

Well, enough of my apology letter, read on please!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

---OTL---

It was dawn. One of the most beautiful times of the day where the sun was not at its full strength yet, basking everything in it's soft glow. It seemed to shine particularly in a village, as if wrapping everyone in the village with a protective aura. The suns rays reached out to the farthest corners of the shadows, chasing away the nightmares of the night. There was a calm serenity enveloping the village, as if time stopped for them, in a never ending peace…

…until an ear splitting scream woke nearly every citizen in the village.

"Kyubbi , get your ass back here!"

The voice, filled with anger and disbelief, came from an immense house that was slightly separated from the rest of the houses in the village. However, the villagers didn't seem to be surprised at all, as if they expected it. Some shook their heads and chuckled, some growled in annoyance, some just rolled their eyes and went back to sleep. The voice that caused this disturbance was far from sleeping though.

Looking into the house, you'd see a teenage boy staring furiously at what seemed to be a ball of fur. Surprisingly the ball of fur neatly hopped out of the way as the blond haired youth tried to tackle it, failing miserably.

Let the chaos begin.

---OTL---

Twitching in annoyance, Naruto found himself kissing the floor. At first, he wondered, how did he end up here? Oh right, because his pet decided to give him a…_wonderful _wake up call. It all came rushing back to him and he saw red again.

"Kyubbi! I swear I'm going to kill you this time!" Naruto snarled, looking for his _beloved_ pet of his. Snickering, the small fox hid under the bed, seemingly laughing at his master's misfortune as he searched high and low. Suddenly, Kyubbi felt a strong grip on his tail.

"Gotcha." Naruto smirked. But to his surprise, the little animal yelped and jerked away, causing him to let go of the tail. Swishing his tail to and fro, the fox tried to will the pain away, whimpering slightly for his precious tail. Unfortunately, Naruto recovered from his shock and went after Kyubbi again. The little fox had a few tricks up his sleeve though.

Bounding around the room, the fox seemed to be everywhere at once. He was on top of the cabinet, in the drawer, flying through the air, even on the chandelier! Of course, multiple items were knocked down in the process, making the already messy room messier. Naruto growled, he had enough of this. Jumping agilely onto the chandelier in the middle of the room, he swung a bit before launching himself in the air. With wide eyes, Kyubbi watched as Naruto sailed across the room, performing a complicated twist in the air before landing perfectly on his feet.

Too stunned to react, the tiny fox stared in wonderment. How in the world did he do that?

With such an opportune moment in his hands, Naruto couldn't let it slip away. Quickly scooping up the animal, he held Kyubbi tight in his hands.

"Thought you could get away eh?" Oh how the little fox would just _love_ to wipe that smirk off of his face.

Suddenly, an enticing smell managed to waft up into Naruto's room, where he and his pet were still having the glaring contest of a life time. Naruto's lips curled into a wicked smile, causing the small fox to shiver with fear. Eyes widening, the fox finally knew what his master had in store for him and struggled for his life.

With a swift movement, Kyubbi was the one kissing the floor this time while Naruto pranced away shouting joyously. "Ramen!!!"

Unfortunately, the only ramen the unconscious little fox saw were the ones dancing around him as the lump on his head grew larger.

---OTL----

"Ahh…" Naruto sighed in content as he walked along, patting his very round belly. Eating his serving and the fox's serving of ramen really hit the spot. Meanwhile the said fox was walking beside him, moping about the lost breakfast.

"Oh don't whine, you deserve it after what you did to me this morning." Still, Kyubbi was upset and turned away from his master. If anyone saw this sight, they would swear tears were coming out of the fox's eyes. Against his will, a pool of guilt started to form in Naruto's gut which kept growing and growing as the fox continued to "cry".

Fidgeting, Naruto finally broke the silence and sighed,"Fine, I'll treat you to all the ramen you want…"

Instantly the fox perked up and began to skip jovially ahead so Naruto couldn't see the smug look on his face. The guilt trip _always_ worked.

"However," Uh oh, the fox knew there was a catch. "Let's go to the pond first!" Breathing out a sigh of relief, Kyubbi took off running after his master who was already heading towards the edge of a forest.

---OTL---

Hinata dragged her feet across the ground, step by step. She was exhausted, but that's what running away will do to you, especially since there weren't any luxuries in the forest. Her body was covered in cuts and scratches, even the occasional bruises when she fell down.

She groaned and ached for a rest for she had been walking non-stop except for little breaks and a few hour naps at night. Unfortunately, the fear of her master finding her pushed the poor girl to continuously run. Finally, Hinata's sharp eyes saw a bit of blue ahead past the thick trees and bushes. Her eyes lit up in relief. It was water. The feeling of pride and accomplishment filled her body for the mysterious body of water was very well concealed. Her family had always been complimented on how their eyesight seemed to catch even the slightest of things.

Quickly stumbling towards the direction of the small blue patch, she grunted as branches got in her way. Fatigue was right around the corner, but she couldn't stop now. Her safe haven was right in front of her. The blue patch that was in the distance rapidly grew larger as Hinata became desperate to reach it before she collapsed. Finally, she broke through the last of the meddling tree branches.

Lo and behold, the strip of blue finally came into view and to her amazement, a beautiful scene unfolded before her eyes. It wasn't a stream at all, but a pond. A crystal clear pond it seemed. When Hinata drew close, she could see a few fishes swimming about merrily. All types of lush forest foliage surrounded the body of water. It really was a safe haven here.

Hinata staggered back. Her weariness finally took over her amazement at the place she had found. This place made her feel secure and at peace. Her eyes grew heavy.

Hinata had run hard for the first week, thinking that her master would come and fetch her back. But she soon realized that she was too out of reach and would be safe, at least for a few days. This was her second week on the run but Hinata had to admit, it was a bit exciting for her. She hadn't remembered what it was like outside in the world.

While on the run, she had her doubts on whether or not running away was the best thing to do. The lavender eyed girl shook her head. She was already this far. It was already past the point of no return the minute her master woke up after the nasty migraine he surely must have had after the bottle Neji hit him with. In fact, going back might be the worst thing to do.

The calmness of the place seemed to slowly lull her to sleep and Hinata tried unsuccessfully to try to stay awake. Leaning her back against the rough bark of a tree, she let sleep succumb her, finally finding peace for the first time in years.

---OTL---

"Ha! I win!" Naruto yelled to his pet as he emerged from the bushes. In front of him was a beautiful pond surrounded by trees. Kyubbi shook his head and stamped the ground angrily, giving Naruto a glare.

The blue eyed boy scoffed. "That was so not a tie! It's so obvious that I won!" He then proceeded to stick his tongue out but it seemed like Kyubbi wasn't paying attention anymore. He was looking past Naruto and seemed puzzled.

Naruto turned his head and what he saw made him angry. Someone found their secret spot! How dare they! This was _his_ place to come and escape from the world. However as he walked closer to the person, his anger turned into shock. There, lying against a tree was a girl seemingly around his age but her clothes were in tatters. Upon closer inspection he also saw that there scratches all over her body. The little fox followed behind, cocking his head slightly while looking at the girl, interest clearly in his eyes.

Finally reaching the girl, Naruto kneeled down to take a good look at her. He realized that there weren't only scratches, but there were a few cuts and bruises too. Naruto leaned closer to study her face. Unfortunately, because of his horrible timing, the mysterious girl's eyes opened at the same moment.

A frightened pair of milky eyes met a startled ocean blue pair and the girl let out a shriek.

---OTL---

Please review and if it's a scathing flame, please provide constructive criticism so that I may work out the kinks in my writing! Thank you!


End file.
